Truth and Lies
by The Ever-Changing Alias
Summary: Sugi and Calista are two girls who get pulled into the FMAB world. Two problems for each girl: Sugi wakes up in Xing, and can't remember anything but her name, while Calista wakes up in an Ishvalan refugee camp with only a little knowledge. Al/OC Ling/OC
1. Chapter One : S u g i

**Truth and Lies**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugi<strong>

* * *

><p>You know, I was starting to think the world hated me.<p>

Well, I guess I couldn't say I was _starting_ to think that, but you don't need to hear about something that really has nothing to do with the reason you're here.

You're here to read about the Fullmetal Alchemist world, whether it be the original or Brotherhood. Trust me, I used to do the same thing all the time.

Why don't we go back to when it all started?

* * *

><p>"How can you even think that? I mean, okay, seriously, he's good looking, but Greed is so not the best Homunculus! You're just being biased because you love Ling."<p>

"I love Ling, because Ling is awesome. I love Greed, because Greed is awesome. Deal with it. You're basically a pedophile to like Pride."

"He's not really a kid! He's the oldest Homunculus! The first one created! You told me that yourself!"

Calista and I were getting some strange looks as we walked. Not that there was anything wrong with the way we looked or anything, it was just our conversation topic.

While Calista had wavy light brown hair and green eyes, I had straight black hair and black eyes. It wasn't uncommon though, seeing as I was born in China. Too bad I was a little girl when we moved to America, so I could hardly remember what it was like there. It was mostly just blurred people and faded memories. Family members on the side of Calista's mother carried a Roman heritage, and it's the same with her. "Calista" means "Most beautiful" in Latin.

"So then Pride's a pedophile?"

Calista groaned in annoyance.

We were, if you hadn't already guessed it, debating who the best Homunculus was. It was common topic that came up randomly in conversations. And although Calista hadn't watched any type of Fullmetal Alchemist, my ramblings kept her up-to-date on what was going on. She was more interested in Fruits Basket or DGM to bother with it.

"Hey you idiot!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Calista pulled me back, my hand slipping out of my pocket from the force of her pull.

"What?"

"Watch where you're going!" She gestured to the street light, which was now green and cars were racing past us. I blinked. "You almost got run over!"

I yanked my arm out of her grasp, slipping my hand into my pocket and turned my head away, muttering under my breath.

"Hey!" I was smacked upside the head. "Don't say things in Chinese! I can't understand you! It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, kid."

Calista twitched. I could practically hear her thoughts: _Don't explode in a 'short rant'. She'll only be amused._

After taking a deep breath, she spoke, "You're just freakishly tall."

"And you're just jealous of my long legs."

A pause.

"Why would I be? Most of the guys who've asked you out have to look up at you, even if it's only a little bit."

I stiffened. Turning to the street, I saw that the light had changed to red and pedestrians were now able to cross the road. I started walking away.

"H-hey! You know I didn't mean that! I was just grasping for something to say!" Calista called, running up to walk beside me again.

I laughed a ruffled her hair before slipping my hand back into my pocket. "I know. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Calista stopped walking, and I kept going.

"…You…"

"Keep walking!" I called cheerfully. "Or else you'll get run over!" A smile was present on my face.

"Bitch! Get back here!"

"Now why would I do that?" I asked as I stopped walking and turned to face Calista. She was running towards the cement curb I was standing on. "You're coming to me."

Calista raised her fist, still running.

"…Shit."

* * *

><p>After I managed to calm Calista down, we went to my house.<p>

"Hey, mind if I use your laptop?" Calista asked as we entered my room. I dropped my bag to the ground near my door and flopped down on my bed, slinging my arm over my eyes lazily. "I need to finish that essay."

"Sure, go ahead. Just don't download a bunch of shit onto my laptop."

"I won't."

My thoughts wandered as I stared blankly at the darkness my arm created. I felt like writing a fanfiction. That was rare. Maybe it was because of the debate we had today. Maybe they're catching up to me.

"Uh… Sugi?"

"What is it?" I pushed myself up using my elbows and off my bed, walking over to Calista.

"My essay's not coming up."

"How is that my problem?"

"Something must be wrong with your damn computer!"

Before I could answer I heard a voice.

**"That's hardly the case."**

Both Calista and I froze.

_Where… where have I heard this voice before…?"_

Slowly, we both turned to look at my laptop, where the voice had come from. The entire screen was a blank white.

"Wh-what's going on?" Calista stuttered.

**"I'm going to give you the chance of a lifetime." **The voice stated.

_What was it? What was it?_

Then, the screen wasn't blank anymore. A single eye had opened and made itself visible.

While Calista gasped, it clicked in my mind.

"…Truth…."

**"Hm? So you **_**do **_**know of me. This side of the Gate certainly is interesting." **The voice- Truth- sounded amused.

"Sugi? What is this?" Calista asked, unable to tear her terrified eyes away the laptop screen.

I ignored her and spoke to Truth. "What do mean, 'the chance of a lifetime'?"

I mentally sighed with relief that my voice didn't shake. I had to keep reminding myself; 'Survival of the fittest.'

**"You'll see."**

Suddenly, tiny black hands shot out of the screen and latched onto my upper arms. Calista screamed.

"Get them off! Get them off!"

I turned my head to face her. "Damn it!" I forced my arms to move, slowly raising them. It was hard to move. More hands were clinging to both of us. I shoved Calista away, making her stumble into my bed, which was to the left of both of us.

_I know it's no use, but I had to try. I'm sorry, Calista._

* * *

><p>There was muffled talking around me. That was the first thing that registered when I became conscious. My eyes were closed. My head was pounding.<p>

_Ugh…. What happened to me…?_

I had no clue what did. It was just a blurred memory.

The voices slowly became clearer until I could make out what the people around me were saying.

"…not awake yet. Why isn't she awake?" A male voice said. It seemed somewhat childish, immature.

"Young Lord, we don't know what happened to her. We have no way of knowing when she'll awaken." This voice was female.

"But I want her to wake up." The first voice whined. There was a small sigh that I assumed came from the girl.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. That scared me. I had no clue who these people around me were, and I couldn't wake up.

"Lan Fan," The boy started. He sounded like he had an idea, which I didn't like. "Can you go get me a jug of water?"

"Y-yes, my Lord." There was a swish of fabric, then the room was silent.

One thing I was wondering about was why the girl kept referring to the boy as a "Lord". He didn't sound that much older than me, and I doubted that someone of high status would be as immature as this boy sounded.

"Ah! Thank you, Lan Fan." A smile was clearly heard in the male's voice.

"…If I may ask, why do you need the water?" The girl asked timidly.

The boy didn't reply, but he didn't need to. Goosebumps erupted all over my skin as freezing cold water was poured onto me.

I bolted upright with a gasp. My eyes landed on the smiling face of a boy, who had black hair that was tied in a ponytail and black bangs that covered his right eye- though both were closed.

"You're awake." He said, still smiling, and holding an empty jug.

My eye twitched. "Aren't you the one who poured water on me?" My voice escalated into a yell, "You little idiot!"

I lunged at him, but he made no move to stop me, or get out of the way. When I grabbed his shoulders, I froze. A cold metal blade was pressed to the side of my neck.

"I suggest you let go of the Young Lord." The girl from earlier stated coldly. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, raising an eyebrow.

"Well that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" I said, but I sat back, letting go of the black haired boy's shoulders. The girl removed her kunai –as it turned out to be- from my neck, but it was clear she didn't trust me much. "I don't have any weapons on me. The worst I could do was hit him." _Which I wasn't. _I added silently. And it was true. I was only going to shake him a bit. "Nice kunai, by the way."

The girl stared at me. I think I might have freaked her out a little by mentioning I like her kunai, which she had just used to threaten me.

"Lan Fan, she's right." Said girl and I turned to look at the boy, who I still had no name for. "She couldn't do any fatal harm."

Lan Fan relaxed some.

"So," I said, looking towards Lan Fan. "You're Lan Fan, eh?" She nodded. "Nice name, I like it. And you," I turned my head towards the boy. "I have no idea who you are."

"You don't?"

"Nope. Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm Ling Yao, twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing."

"Okay then, Ling, Lan Fan. My name is Sugi Zhen."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, horrible first chapter, but I'm sick right now.<strong>

_**Shout Out to:**_

**xIzumi-chan**

**_For being the insperation for Calista!_**

**R & R**


	2. Chapter Two : C a l i s t a

**Thanks to:**

**_Timewriter_**

**_Animals are my Life_**

**_Cata-nee_**

**_velvee_**

**_xIzumi-chan_**

**_kmgd14_**

**_Peaceful Watcher Soul_**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth and Lies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calista<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Get them off! Get them off"<em>

_ "Damn it!" Sugi yelled. She then raised her arms slowly despite the tiny black hands clinging to her and shoved me into her bed. Then-_

I gasped and bolted upright.

_It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. It's…._

My thoughts broke off as I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was.

"Oh Lord! Where the hell am I?"

"An Ishvalan refugee camp."

I screamed. I hadn't been expecting an answer. I turned my head to look in the direction of the voice. Sitting there was a young woman with red-brown skin and whitish hair that reached her waist. _The same length as Sugi's hair…._

I lowered my gaze to my lap at the thought of my best friend. Where was she right now? Did she end up here? Most importantly; what the hell was going on?

This couldn't possibly be real. Ishvalvans were from the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Oh if only I had paid attention when Sugi was ranting about how "awesome Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is". But it's just so damn hard…those rants got very annoying very quick.

"Um, excuse Miss?"

I blinked and looked up at the woman. She seemed nervous. Why? I was no threat. And they must have brought me here, so why would she be freaking out now?

"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…I have some food for you… if you'd like it…."

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. My face flushed and the woman gave a small laugh as she offered me a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"Thank you."

Without wasting any more time trivial words, I started shoveling the soup into my mouth, eating over the bowl so that any spilled soup wouldn't dirty the blanket. The soup tasted good. Too good for soup in a dream… I had never been _that _creative.

Dropping the spoon into now empty bowl, I leaned back, resting my head against the wall behind my makeshift bed.

"So," I started, sliding my dark green eyes to meet the red ones of the women. "I'm Calista, and you are?"

"Samoa." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Samoa." I offered a small smile back, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Now, you got any idea when I can get outta here?"

"I suppose you can leave now if you wish. You weren't injured when we found you."

_Not injured? But if I'm really in the Fullmetal Alchemist world, I must have passed through the Gate. Passing through the Gate always has a toll. So what was taken from me?_

"Then I'll take my leave. I have places to go." I had to find Central. Sugi was one for danger and excitement. Where could you find more excitement than with the Elric brothers?

"Good luck on your journey! Be safe, Calista!" Samoa said as I walked past her and out the 'door', which, in reality, was a blanket.

"You to, Samoa." I called back.

Walking on the dirt ground, I realized something that made me stop.

"Wait a minute… who am I kidding? Sugi's not going to find the Elric's!" I deadpanned. "She'll go for Greed. Maybe I should go to Dublith…?" I heaved a sigh before I started walking again. "Choices…choices…. Oh painful choices…."

* * *

><p>Well, whether I liked it or not, I was going to Central.<p>

I had realized, fairly early, that I had no money from this world.

Yes. I was excepting that I was in another world that was an anime and manga in my world. It was just easier this way.

Anyways, as I was saying before: I had no money –cens, I think Sugi called them- but I desperately needed to catch a train to either Central or Dublith, preferably the later.

But of course, by the time I had practically dragged myself to the nearest train station, which wasn't very close, mind you, the train to Dublith was long gone, and the one to Central was leaving in a few minutes.

I wasn't waiting in a train station like a dumbass for the next train to Dublith. I liked Pride for a reason (besides the fact that he's utterly adorable).

So when the train pulled into the station, I was already in place. As people boarded the train, I watched. Too many people to show off my brother's skills.

Once the last person had walked on, I waited some before quickly hitting one of the 'Pain Points' on the man that was making sure that no one like me got a free ride. It didn't seriously hurt him, just made his knees buckle, but that was all I needed to sneak on.

The train was pulling away as I saw the man stand up. I smirked.

Lucky for me, I didn't have a stupid cloak or anything like that, so it was safe to say that I looked like a normal passenger. But I had to find a place to hide where I could still hear so I didn't miss my stop.

* * *

><p>I yawned, stretching my neck until I heard a satisfying crack. I sun was already setting, and some of the last remaining rays of light were casting a soft glow on the people of Central.<p>

"…Why does everything so beautiful have to be so far away..?" I mumbled to myself, reaching out as if to grab the setting sun. It seemed so close.

Sighing softly, I lowered my arm and started to wander around Central as the sun sunk lower on the horizon. Eventually darkness had settled in, the breeze turning cooler than it had been before.

Suddenly, flashes of bright red light shooting up from the spaces between some buildings caught my attention.

"What the…?" I asked aloud. The ground started shaking, and I grabbed onto a nearby lamp post to keep myself from falling over. "What is going on here?"

I glanced around and my eyes widened at the sight of a giant. Moving.

Ice cube.

Oh, no, wait. It's a giant wall of ice.

With a madman ontop of it.

…What kinda messed up country am I in?

Then a frail rock platform grew out of nowhere, and when it broke, and short kid in a red coat landed on the giant ice wall behind the madman. A suit of armour soon followed.

Then they started battling with alchemy, and completely lost my interest.

Yep… if you couldn't already tell, I didn't have the big of an attention span.

Oh well.

Since the ground had stopped shaking, I turned away and walked off.

"Well, this isn't my problem. Maybe I can find I tree to sleep in…."

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]: So, yeah. Calista's kinda a deadpan character. She doesn't really have an interest in much.<strong>

**Anyone wanna gues what was taken from her? (Minus Izumi, since she knows)**

**I'd like to give a huge thanks to:**

_**Timewriter -**_**For being the first person to Story Alert "_Truth and Lies"_**

**_Animals are my Life_ - For being the first person to add "_Truth and Lies"_ to Favourite Story**

**_Cata-nee - _For being the first person to review on _"Truth and Lies"_**

**_On another note:_**

**_-_****Hyperventilates-**

**OH**

**MY**

**GOD**

**-Bows down to Cata-nee-**

**YOU'RE MY IDOL!**

**Like, no joke.**

**No matter how weird that sounds.**

**I love both your stories! They're awesome!**

**~R & R~**


	3. Chapter Three : S u g i

**Truth and Lies**

* * *

><p><strong>Ling<strong>

* * *

><p>This girl had no idea who he was.<p>

That fact confused him greatly. She looked as though she came from Xing, but she had no knowledge of government or culture. Is it possible that she lost her memory?

And what was she doing lying on the side of the street? It hadn't seemed like she was injured at all. More like she had been knocked unconscious and placed there, though the prince knew that couldn't be the case.

'Sugi Zhen' was the name she had given him, but how much could she be trusted?

_Who is she?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sugi<strong>

* * *

><p>I blinked.<p>

"…Whoa…. Information overload."

Ling had just explained to me about Xing, and also about the different clans and their rivalry.

"So, wait. Lan Fan, what do you have to do with this?"

"I serve and protect the Young Lord."

I nodded slowly. "I suppose that makes more sense."

"'Makes more sense' than what?" Ling asked.

"Oh, I thought Lan Fan was your girlfriend or something. But she does call you her Lord, so I guess her being your bodyguard makes sense."

"Wh-what?-"

"I-it's not like that-!"

Both of them where red faced. Well, I guess Lan Fan was red faced behind her mask, she was stuttering after all.

I could feel my body shaking, before I threw my head back and laughed, falling back onto the bed I was sitting on.

"O...Okay...Okay...!" I got out as I pushed myself up and tried to stop laughing. "Let's…" I paused to take a gasping breath. "Let's just forget I said that." I thought it over. "Actually, while we're on the topic of forgetting, why don't we forget about the whole problem after I was woken up? Why don't we start over?" I held my hands out, one in Ling's direction, one in Lan Fan's. "I'm Sugi Zhen." I said with a smile.

There was a small pause, but then Ling reached out and grasped my hand.

"Ling Yao, twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing."

Lan Fan followed her Lord's lead, and grabbed my other hand.

"Lan Fan."

"Good." My smile widened and I dropped my hands. "Now that that's over and done with…" I trailed off as I rubbed the back of my neck and looked off to the side. "You got anything I could eat…?"

Ling laughed, and I jerked my head back to him.

"Of course! Come on~"

* * *

><p><em>That was some good food. <em>I thought. I had finished eating, as was down sitting outside, leaning against a tree, watching Ling, Lan Fan, and Fu- Ling's other bodyguard and Lan Fan's grandfather- spar.

My legs were pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around them, my head resting on my knees. The gentle breeze ruffled my black hair as I sat, deep in thought.

_This is going to be bothersome…. I can't do anything like Lan Fan or Fu… but if I plan to stay with them…. _I did want to stay with the three of them; they had saved my life after all. I wasn't injured, but I most likely would have died from hunger if no one had bothered to help me. _I'm a weak link. _I thought before smirking. _But being a weak link would require them to actually care what happens to me, which is unlikely. _Though we had 'started over', I doubted Lan Fan trusted me. I also think Ling has his suspicions about me. I did, after all, just pop into his life when he decided to help me, whether he liked it or not.

But…something else just felt…wrong.

'_Sugi Zhen'. That's the only thing I remember about me clearly. The rest of it is all blurred together into an unidentifiable mess. _I sighed. A name wouldn't get me far here. I had to get stronger. I had to be able to fight. I had to be able to survive on my own.

_Man, this sucks. _I could practically feel the waves of depression weighing me down. _Why can't I just take the lazy way and mooch off of them? _I thought, but I already knew the answer. It just wasn't like me. I couldn't do that to the people who had been so kind to me.

…Okay…. So maybe they weren't all that kind, with Ling dumping water on me and Lan Fan almost killing me with her kunai…. But Fu hadn't done anything to me yet! That had to worth something!

I sighed and I stood up and stretched my arms above my head before letting them drop back down to my sides.

_Let's see what's around here…._

* * *

><p>So wandering off might have not been the best idea, but at least I hadn't run into an assassin.<p>

No, I just happened to run into a vicious little panda.

"Ow! What the hell?" I exclaimed. I had reached out to pick up the abnormally small panda, since it seemed like it was looking for something, and it had bit my hand. "I'm trying to help you! You're lost, aren't you?"

…Wonderful…I was talking to a panda.

Said little panda stopped squirming around and released my hand from its sharp teeth as it dropped the short distance back to the ground, since I was crouching. It just stared at me.

"I'm going to assume that I'm right." I cautiously reached my other hand out- seeing as the first hand I used was now throbbing with pain- and after a slight pause, the black and white animal jumped onto my hand. I smiled. "See, I'm not going to hurt you."

Letting the panda ride in my hand, I continued walking forward. Whatever it was looking for, it wasn't the way I came.

After some time of silence the voice of a younger girl cried out:

"Xiao-Mei! Where are you?"

Perking up, the panda -Xiao-Mei? - jumped out of my hand and ran in the direction of the voice.

"H-hey! Wait!" I called, running after the undeveloped panda.

Xiao-Mei ran into a small clearing, and jumped towards a little girl with black braided hair, who turned around and hugged the panda when it landed in her arms.

"Xiao-Mei! There you are! Don't wander off like that." The girl said, before looking up at me and frowning. "Who are you?"

"It's rude to ask someone their name without introducing yourself first, y'know." I couldn't help but chide playfully.

"Fine then, I'm May Chang." She stated plainly.

"Sugi Zhen. So I'm guessing that's you're panda?"

"Yes. What are you doing here? You're obviously not of a royal family."

Shit. I shouldn't have given her my last name. But would that have helped much?

"…I'm afraid I can't tell you who, but I am loyal to a clan." She couldn't know all the warriors from each clan, could she?

Oh wait. The clans hate each other. Shit! I'm so dead!

As if on cue, May pulled out some kind of knife and threw it at me. Moving to the side of pure instinct and will to survive, I managed to just miss the knife, though the sleeve of my shirt was sliced and my skin nicked, welling with some blood. I hissed in pain, and the next knife was already flung at me. I dropped to the ground and the knife embedded itself in the tree behind me.

"I don't want to fight! Hell, I hardly know how!" I shouted at May.

"Silence!" She yelled and another knife was flying in my direction. I tossed my weight to the side, unable to do anything else since I was still on the ground, but it was in vain. I gasped as the knife dug painfully into my upper arm. I raised my hand to the knife, but froze when I heard a man's voice echo through my head;

_"Guess I better keep this in, or else I'll bleed to death."_

The words stirred things around in the back of my mind, but I couldn't figure out who said them. They seemed... familiar.

May was walking towards me, and had almost reached me when her eyes widened and she jumped back. Embedded in the spot she had been standing in was a kunai. A very familiar kunai.

May and I looked towards the trees where the knife had come from, and suddenly a figure dressed in all black dropped to the ground. On their face was a red and white mask with the black Yin symbol on the forehead.

_Lan Fan!_

"You're a retainer for the Yao clan." May said, eyeing Lan Fan carefully, ready to attack.

"I'm just here for Sugi."

I blinked at the mention of me. "Huh?"

Lan Fan was making her way over to me, not taking her eyes off of the young princess. Unfortunately, May had decided to make her move, and tossed another knife in each of our directions. Lan Fan shoved me aside, pushing me out of the way before jumping back herself. I had managed to twist my body so that I fell onto my back, instead of my wounded arm.

A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked, and it was Xiao-Mei. Then I got an idea.

Grabbing the small panda by its neck gently, I held it up. Xiao-Mei squirmed and tried to bite me again, but my fingers were out of reach.

"Hey, May! Let us leave!" I called, smirking when she turned and saw Xiao-Mei in my grip.

"Xiao-Mei! Let her go!"

"Only if you let us go, and don't try to attack us."

May looked like she was having an inner turmoil, which she probably was. Xiao-Mei seemed important to her, which is something to use to our advantages.

"Fine! Just give her to me!" May finally blurt out, giving in.

I smiled and placed Xiao-Mei carefully on the ground, who quickly ran over to her tearful owner.

Lan Fan walked over to me, still eyeing May, until the younger girl turned and ran, hugging her beloved pet panda.

The female bodyguard sighed. "How much trouble can you get into?"

I laughed bitterly. "A lot, apparently. I really shouldn't go searching for excitement…."

Lan Fan shook her head and crouched down beside me. She gently grabbed my uninjured arm and helped me sit up, before putting said arm around her shoulders and standing, supporting some of my weight to help me stand.

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm assuming you can't stand on your own."

"I bet I can't, but… I meant why are you helping me? Again?"

She turned her head to look down at me. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a burden. I'm someone you just met a few hours ago."

"I suppose we did just meet, but you're not a burden. If you were, the Young Lord wouldn't have bothered to help you when you were passed out on the side of the street."

I blinked. "I guess you're right…."

"Now come one. Let's get you to an Alkahestrist."

I nodded and smiled slightly, turning my head to look forward. I had a feeling this was going to be a milestone for the bond between Lan Fan and I.

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]: Now who thought this ending was kinda cute? I did. I'm trying to strengthen the bond so that Lan Fan and Sugi can become friends.<strong>

**Yes, I put a bit about Ling at the beginning. I hope you didn't think he was OOC, I was just trying to capture his serious side when he's reading a situation.**

**Also, Sugi thinking Lan Fan was Ling's girlfriend was something I added because of what Cata-nee said in her review, about 'his girlfriend' pointing a knife at Sugi. I thought it was pretty funny. But then again, I had just eaten chocolate….**

**Anyways! Consider these two chapters [Chapter 2 and 3] a late Christmas gift! I'll try to update before or on New Years, but no promises!**

**Can I get some reviews for working so hard today? ^_^**


	4. Chapter Four : C a l i s t a

**Thanks to:**

_**Cata-nee**_

_**xIzumi-chan**_

_**velvee**_

_**Owlness**_

_**neko-cookie-yuki**_

_**LeFay Strent**_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE!: <strong>**There is an Author's Note at the end of this chapter which is important! Read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth and Lies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calista<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, seriously. I come to Central, and I don't even get to relax for a week before I'm dragged into danger.<p>

That's Sugi's interest. Not mine.

I was standing outside underneath the gloomy gray sky as rain poured down on me, right as the clock struck four.

Two boys- one short and dressed in black, minus his red coat, and the other a tall suit of armour- where running away from the infamous scarred man. Said man destroyed the set of stairs the boys were standing on, and they fell, until the armoured one caught his 'brother'- as he had called him. The cement ledge Alphonse Elric was holding onto shattered under the influence of "Scar's" destructive alchemy, and the Elric brothers fell onto the stairs below them.

The rock platform Edward Elric had then made in an attempt to flee was destroyed with a simple touch.

"How pathetic." I mumbled, watching as the Elric brothers ran down the street, away from Scar. Away from the death that surely awaited them if they stopped.

It was all I could ever do- watching.

_But, _I thought. _Things change._

I took off running, follow Scar, who was already ahead of me.

_Civilian should really call the Military at times like these._

"Who are you anyway? Why are you after us?"

Scar was stopped in front of an alley, so I skidded to a halt by the one before said alleyway.

"As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers."

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight."

"Gusty one aren't you? But…" There was a yell which came from the youngest Elric brother, and I assumed they had charged at Scar. "Too slow."

"Al!"

There was a small pause, in which I guess held Scar's reaction to Alphonse's empty body. This was one of the few episodes I had watched. After this, it was just knowledge from Sugi's rants.

"You bastard!"

"You're too slow."

Edward came tumbling out into the street, Scar walking after him. I hid behind the stone wall.

"Damn it!"

"That automail arm…. Then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected. Most unusual."

The Fullmetal Alchemist clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail arm into a blade.

"Brother, don't! Just run away!" Alphonse called from inside the alleyway.

"You idiot! I'm not gonna leave you behind Al!"

"You press your hands together to form a ring and then perform transmutation. Now I see."

Edward ran at Scar, transmuted blade ready, but said man grabbed Edward's wrist.

"Then I will have to start by destroying this right arm of yours." And in a flash of blue light, Edward's automail was blown to pieces.

"Brother!"

"Now you will not be able to use your alchemy."

Edward attempted to scoot backwards, but lost his balance and fell over.

"I will give you a moment to pray to God." Scar said, as he began to walk towards the fallen boy.

"Brother! Run away! Brother!"

Ignoring his brother, the eldest Elric spoke to Scar, "Unfortunately, there isn't any God I'd like to pray to. Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother, Al, too?"

"If he interferes I will eliminate him. But Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one who's receiving judgement toady. You alone."

"'Kay," Edward turned his head to look at Scar. "In that case I want your word, promise me you won't hurt my brother!"

"I will keep that promise."

"No…. Brother, what are you trying to do? What are you thinking? Run! Get up and run!" Scar was reaching down towards Edward's head. "Stop…! Don't touch him!" Almost there…. "No! No you can't! Stop it!"

A gun was fired and everyone froze.

"That's enough. You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murder of at least ten State Alchemists."

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form, converting them to something else; something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of God I am here to hand down His judgement. If you interfere, I will eliminate you as well."

"Oh, is that right?" Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang asked with a smirk, before handing his Lieutenant- Riza Hawkeye- his gun. "You guys stay out of it."

"Colonel Mustang, sir-!" Hawkeye protested.

"Colonel Mustang, so this is the Flame Alchemist. Volunteering yourself to receive judgement? This is truly an auspicious day." Scar stepped over Edward and ran at Mustang.

"So you know who I am, and you still want to challenge me?" Mustang was walking forward, fingers ready to snap and unleash his flame alchemy. "Bad decision."

Hawkeye was running up behind her Colonel, and right as Scar was about to attack Mustang- who, upon snapping, saw he could only create a puff of smoke- she stuck out her leg and knocked the black hair man backwards. Using both her and Mustang's guns, Hawkeye shot at Scar, who was forced to jump back.

I snickered. Looks my interference wasn't needed. I didn't want to think about how badly I could have changed things if I _had _interfered. Though I probably would have been killed.

"Hey Hawkeye! What the hell did you do that for?"

"You know as well as I do, you're useless on rainy days. Please say back."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's kinda hard making a spark when it's raining, huh?" Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc commented.

My interest was fading in this whole situation, so I figured that when Major Alex Louis Armstrong showed up and started to battle Scar, it was an appropriate time to take my leave.

The storm was ending, and the sun was beginning to break through the clouds after Scar escaped into the sewers.

_How cliché…._ I thought. _Once the Ishvalan murderer is gone, the storm ends. It always seemed like it was somehow set up…. Oh well, I don't mind it. I have to keep looking for her._

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]: Yeah… kinda crappy ending, but I was drawing a blank. Sugi is actually easier to write about, I think.<strong>

**Does anyone think that Calista is too serious? I'm worried about that. If you don't like it, don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try to slowly change her a bit.**

**Oh! And to answer _Cata-nee's _question in her review on Chapter Three: It will follow the plot (If you hadn't figured it out already). The 'madman' ontop of the ice wall in Chapter Two was actually ****Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist, who showed up in the first episode of Brotherhood. Since Ling doesn't show up until episode 15, it's just whatever random things I think of with Sugi.**

_**A Note To All The People Reading!:**_

**I think's it become pretty clear what was taken from Sugi, since she was talking about Ling and then had no idea who he was. It's her memory. And no one guessed what was taken from Calista...**

**Oh well, back to the original topic!**

**I was thinking about it, and Sugi has to get her memory back... and it needs to be before Greed dies. Like, _way _before Greed dies... So! I'm going to space out the timeline a little, so things will get slightly random for a bit. I also need to build up her bond with Lan Fan and Fu (Who she's never actually talked to...), and make her develope some feelings for Ling. Like a small crush.**

**Also, I'm thinking of adding some GreedxSugi FRIENDSHIP, since I want Sugi's romantic feelings to be for Ling and only Ling. Too many people do LingxOCxGreed (Not, that I dislike it, I love it actually. It's just that I marked this as a Ling/OC, so it'll stay a Ling/OC). Sugi will still care about Greed, but not in a romantic way.**

**So! Tell me what you think. Like the ideas, hate them? What ever you feel about them. I'd like to hear from the people reading _"Truth and Lies"_. It's the reviews that keep me going!**


	5. T r u t h a n d L i e s

[A/N]

Okay, so... I bet none of you remember this (not-so) work of art... But for the few that might, I am posting this to let you know:

GOOD NEWS! I will (most likely) be updating this story. Kuroki Katsumi has encouraged me (ahem, kicked my butt into gear) to continue "Truth and Lies". There are some issues though...

1) I will have to rewrite everything

Yes, my amazing 4 chapters of work will be gone. Oh well. This is because I have changed what Calista lost, among other things.

2) I am unsure if I should still include Ling/OC as a pairing

Al/OC is locked in place, don't worry. But for those of you who might be reading for the Ling/OC aspect, let me know. If enough people want me to keep Ling/OC as a pairing, I will.

3) I will be updating using the Copy-and-Paste method

This means that updates will take a while, since I'll have to write them out on my phone.

The new story will be posted on my account, but the writing style may be a bit different. I am enlisting the help of Kuroki Katsumi to aid me with writing the chapters.

And... I think that's about it. So! Let me know if you guys still want Ling/OC.

[The Ever-Changing Alias]

TECA


End file.
